Make You Feel My Love
by Aticia
Summary: You're a shooting star...When you hold me, I'm alive... - Jesteś spadającą gwiazdą... Gdy mnie obejmujesz, czuję, że żyję..


Kjklfdjklfj fk gjkfdj kl

Słońce miało wzejść dopiero za godzinę, idealna pora dla krwiopijców. Elena prychnęła na tę myśl. Odkąd stałaś się wampirem stanowczo zbyt wiele rzeczy ja denerwowało nawet jej własne myśli. Co zabawniejsze w pełni stała się wampirem dopiero kilka godzin wcześniej.

Kolejne prychniecie wyrwało się z jej gardła. Poza złością, frustracją i głodem nieczuła absolutnie nic. Była pewna ze Stefan już jej szuka co powodowało tylko jeszcze większe rozgoryczenie. Pomimo tego że wszystko sobie już wyjaśnili i postanowili spróbować jeszcze raz, naprawdę nie miała teraz o dziwo najmniejszej ochotę na jego psi wzrok którym przepraszał ją że... nie żyją oboje.

Bitwę z myślami musiała przełożyć na później. Stanęła jak wryta widziadło go, dziesięć metrów dalej, powolnym krokiem zbliżał się. Jego mina nie wróżyła naprawdę nic dobrego. Szedł sztywno, mięśnie napięte a dłonie zaciśnięte w pieści, idealnie pasowały do jego wściekłego wyrazu twarzy. Klaus na pewno był w stanie furii. Instynktownie skręciła w zaułek tylko po to żeby zejść mu z drogi. Ulice były całkowicie puste o tej porze, więc była szansa że to właśnie ona będzie jedyną ewentualną ofiarą.

Sekundę przed wejściem w uliczkę poczuła uścisk na nadgarstku. Chciała się wyrwać ale nawet teraz był silniejszy. Wewnątrz Eleny coś się zagotowało, furia rozprzestrzeniającej swój ogień po całym ciele. Niewiele myśląc dała się ponieść impulsowi.

Ułamek sekundy a jej wyostrzone zmysły zarejestrowały typowy dźwięk dla spoliczkowania kogoś. Puścił. Stał z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, a głowa nadal była skierowana w bok. Jego oczy tylko przez sekundę był zdziwione. Z delikatnego błękitu przybrały postać złocistej furii. Ciało brunetki zostało wbite w ścianę z głuchym dupnięciem a jego ręka zaciskała się na szyi miażdżąc krtań. Był niewyobrażalnie szybki, jak przystało na jednego z pierwotnych.

Łzy powoli opadały na chodnik kiedy patrzył na nią w ten morderczy sposób, uniemożliwiając jaką kol wiek ucieczkę. Wampirza część znowu przejęła kontrole. Smutek, strach i bezsilność zmieniły się w czystą żądze mordu. Tak bardzo chciała rozerwać go na strzępy.

- Masz mnie pościć w tej chwili Klaus! Mam już dość wariatów którzy próbują mnie zabić jak na jeden dzień. Puszczaj mnie! Klaus słyszysz?! Zostaw mnie ty psie !

Wrzasnęła próbując ściągnąć jego rękę ze swojej szyi. Szarpała się jak lis złapany w sidła a on po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Zluźnił uścisk ręki ale w zamian pchnął się bliżej, tak że plecy były przyciśnięte do ściany jeszcze mocniej, a z przodu ich ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie bez żadnego odstępu.

-Cholerny pchlarz!

Warknęła gniewnie a on tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Zaufaj mi skarbie miałem gorszy dzień od ciebie...

Prychnęła.

- Nie sądzę! Właśnie stałam się tym czego za wszelką cenę chciałam uniknąć! Niemego myśleć o niczym innym jak krwi, jestem głodna. Nie czuje już nic dobrego wszystko znika tak szybko jak się pojawia ! A na dodatek jestem tu z obrzydliwą kreaturą przez która to wszystko się stało! Więc proszę powiedz mi co gorszego cię dziś spotkało! No proszę cze..Hyhe..

Nagle jego usta rozbiły jej. Czy pot o żeby ją zamknąć czy żeby dobić. Nie wiedziała. Ale to był.. To było, takie inne. To było intensywne a zarazem delikatne, Słodkie a także słono/gorzkie, to sprawiało że czuła ciepło. Jego usta były ciepłe jego ciało wokół którego właśnie owijała nogi budziły coraz większą potrzebę.

Trzymał ją mocno opartą o ścianę ciasno owinięta wokół siebie. Jak by w idealnej symbioza ich usta współgrały ze sobą. To było zdecydowanie lepsze, od pocałunku ze Stefanem na dachu. Milion razy więcej czułości i pasji było w tej jednej scenie niż każdej nocy jaką spędziła z jakim kol wiek innym facetem.

**Dlaczego?** Tylko to jedno pytanie krążyło teraz w jej głowie ale nie miała ani odwagi ani siły przerwać tego pocałunku. To był ten moment który powinien trwać wiecznie, nawet jeśli dzieliła go właśnie z Klausem..

W końcu przerwał pocałunek i odsunął tylko głowę. Nie odstawił jej, nadal trzymał mocno przy sobie.

- Dlaczego?

Szepnęła w pełni zaszokowana, tonąc w jego błękitnym spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Abyś poczuła, Kochanie.

Pocałował znowu, tak że świat zawirował i z jakiegoś powodu Elena czuła że jakoś długo jej związek ze Stefanem nie przetrwa...


End file.
